


Dispatch

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, fixit fic, s11 e18 Hell's Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters stood about muttering like a couple of gormless wankers.<br/>“Bugger it,” Rowena said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispatch

“Bloody hell,” Crowley said, and joined the party in Castiel’s head.

The Winchesters stood about muttering like a couple of gormless wankers.

“Bugger it,” Rowena said.  She strode from her hiding place to stand at the altar-table.  A few words, the contents of one bowl tipped into another, some blood, some flame, an extravagant gesture - 

The circle of holy fire stood empty.  

“Cas!” Dean shouted.

“What did you do?” Sam asked.

“The work I was tasked.  Lucifer’s back in his cage.  And I’ll just take this along -“ the Horn appeared under her arm “- as a token for my efforts.”  

“No!”  Dean lunged toward her.

Rowena frowned at him, and then she was gone as well.

The Winchesters were alone in the chapel with the corpse of a moderately successful literary agent from New York. 

 

* * *

 

Adam, startled, conked the newcomer over the head with a rock.

“Ow,” they said, in three-part harmony.


End file.
